


KnightHood

by Ckwnawrite



Series: Gears Of The Knights [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckwnawrite/pseuds/Ckwnawrite
Summary: “Two miles left…” Says James. “Jesus, we’ll never get there in time.” Says Jay. “Not if we hurry.” James said back to Jay."Follow the story of squad AG in a Dystopian Earth fighting against many other Factions.Advanced technology, New killer weapons, and the best of friends.





	1. Prologue

They dash into cover, all hitting the floor as fast as they could. “We are out-numbered! By 100!” Says one of them. “We need to fight through!” Says the leader. “Jackson! Think about this!” Says another. “There is no time! We do it now! Or never…” Says their leader, Jackson. “Ok! Alright! Let’s do this!” Says the one nearest to Jackson. “Thomas, you're with him too?” Says the one who first said something. “Yeah, I am!” Says Thomas. He rises up with Jackson, standing by His side. “It’s now, or never.” He said. “I’m not doing this, Dylan, you with them too?” “Of course, He’s the leader, and He’s taught me how to fight, back then… against them…” Says Dylan. “Oh, well you know what? Go ahead on a suicide mission! Go right on ahead.” She says. “Ok.” Thomas says. “Here.” He pulls out his Dog Tags, then hands them over to Jackson. Dylan then does the same as Thomas, Then it was Jackson’s turn. He reaches down into his shirt, pulling out his tags. “Kate, Please… Keep these safe, I understand why you wouldn't want to fight with us.” “Please… Jackson… Think about what you're doing!” She yells at him, then throws her arms around him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Cap, its time.” Says Thomas. “Alright…” Says Jackson. “Stay safe, ok?” He asks Her. A tear was running down her cheek. “Hey, you’ll be ok, alright?” Says Jackson. “Cap, their almost here!” Thomas yells to Jackson. “Well, it's time for you to go… Good luck….” Says Kate, letting go of Him. Jackson then gently grabs Her shoulder, then kisses her on the forehead. “Goodbye, And please… Stay safe with James…” Says Jackson. “Oh and before you go, tell my Mom i love her, and my dad… It’ll be much appreciated…” Says Thomas. “Dylan, what about you?” “Well, tell my only son, That I almost never got to see him, that I love him as well…” Says Dylan. “Well, for the last time, Goodbye, Kate…” Says Jackson. Thomas Salutes. Dylan waves his hand. Jackson nodding. She waves back to the three, saying Goodbye. Jackson takes the bomb from his bag, which was strapped onto his backpack. “Ok…” 

They then run off out the broken door, sprinting towards the danger, priming the bomb to explode in 5 minutes…   
  
  
  


Personnel Document

_ Name: Jackson Knight _

_ Gender: Male _

_ Age: 59 (Current Time) _

_ Status: Deceased _

_ Known Affiliates: Dylan Cole (Deceased) , Thomas Gray (Deceased) , Kate Knight (M.I.A.) . _

_ Most Favorite Equipment: M16A1, Colt 1911, Others Unknown.  _

_ Time Of Death: 10:48 PM, 11/29/2018 _

_ Time Of Birth: 10:53 PM, 12/31/1965 _

_ Last Mission On: _

_       Operation: Burning ~~Amoebas~~ _

_ Mission Status: Complete. _

_ Mission Operators: Knight, Knight, Cole, Gray, Alexander, Alekseyvich,  _ ~~_ Khan _ ~~ _ , Miller, Drake. _

  
  


_ END DOCUMENT. _

_ (Some content is blacked out due to request of family or said person. Other content is blacked out due to request of highest ranking officer.) _


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.G Wells once wrote, “If we don't end wars, Wars will end us.”

 

“Ugh…” He rises out of bed, walking over to the mirror. “Well, I look like crap…” He says. He then walks over to his desk, grabbing his lighter, and His flashlight. “Never know when you’ll need these..” As He says to Himself. “ _Excuse me, May i have your attention. The following people must immediately report down to the briefing room. James Knight, Blake Andersun, Jay Cole, thank you"_ said a female like voice over the P.A. “Ok…” He says as he walks over to his closet, then puts on a new, clean white t-shirt, and his Green Hoodie. He then opens the door to the hallway. Then, proceeds to walk down it to the mess hall. He walks up to the door, to the right on the wall, it says, “Mess Hall, Room 501”. He enters to see Blake and Jay Both standing together drinking a coffee. “Hey! I see you still like to wear that red scarf of yours, eh?” He says as He walks over to the two of them. “And I see you still like that hoodie, Huh James?” Says Blake, mocking him. “Ha ha, very funny.” Says James. “Hey, you want a coffee?” Says Jay. “Nah, i'm not a ‘caffeine’ kinda guy.” Says James. “I’m more of a, Milk kinda guy, y’know?” “Whatever man…” Jay says, laughing. James gets a Styrofoam cup, filled it with milk. “What do you think this op’s gonna be about said James. “Well, all i know is that we are going in as a 32 man team said Blake. “Jesus, thats a lot of guys for one op. What's it even about said James, taking a sip of his drink. “Beats me, it's just getting to me that we are risking the lives of almost 32 guys said Blake. One soldier walked in. “Hey guys, just getting a quick snack before the op, you guys curious about what kind of crap we’re bout to walk through? Another warrior walked in, quiet as a mouse. “Yeah, crazy how this much guys on one op, eh?” Says Jay. “Hey, who’s the new guy?” Says James, Waving over to the “New Guy.” “Oh, This guy? The “New Guy” just joined yesterday. First op.” Says the soldier. “We joined together.” “Really? Well, good luck to you guys.” Says James. After a few more minutes of talking, they then head down to Briefing.  
  
  


_ Personnel Document _

_ Name:  _ ~~Allison James~~

_ Gender:  _ _ Male _

_ Age: 20 _

_ Status: In Service _

_ Known Affiliates: N/A _

_ Favorite Equipment: N/A _

_ Time Of Birth: N/A _

_ Time Of Death: N/A _

_ Last Mission On: _

_       Operation: Crash and Burn _

_ Mission Status: Complete. _

_ *Mission Operators:  _ ~~ James ~~ _~~,~~ Knight, Cole, Andersun, Alekseyvich,  _ ~~ Khan ~~ ,  _ Gray, Miller. _

  
  


_ END DOCUMENT. _

_ (*Deceased Operators were not shown due to request of highest ranking officer. Any or all names that were black out were due to request of said person or affiliates.) _

      Intel Team.


	3. Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A 32-man Operation."

They all in a group start to head down the hall to briefing. Upon opening the door, 27 soldiers are already seated. Waiting for the rest of the troops. At the very front row, a soldier waves over to them. In the soldier’s handbook, every briefing you go to your squad’s row. The small group then move over to the waving soldier, then take a seat. After a few minutes, Commander Kim Brandon Walks into the Auditorium, full of the soldiers. He addresses them to wait for a few more minutes, then they’ll start. Another few more minutes, General Addison Morgan then walks in, saluting the Commander. Everyone is prepared for the brief. “Alright, Everyone.” Says Commander Brandon. “This Operation will be a 32-man Operation. Upon landing squad AG shall be the first to secure the landing site, along with BG. Then, AG will be given their next objective. BG, You will…” Commander Brandon continues on with the rest of the squads. Blake leans over to ask, “Hey, what do you think our missions going to be?” James replies by saying, “Dunno, maybe we’re on scouting duty.” “But i wouldn't be so sure.” “In squad AG, There will be James Knight, Jay Cole, Blake Andersun, Allison James, Khan, and…” The Commander then continues with the squads. After He has finished, He asks General Morgan to explain the Situation. “First of all, this is a 32-man team. You’ll all be on  a  CH-53E Super Stallion. This Vehicle is capable of holding 37 men plus the pilots. Upon insertion, well, the Commander has already told you that. The Heli will be waiting for you at Hangar A-27. You will have 30 minutes to prep. Dismissed. And AG, stay.” Everyone else gets up and heads out. Except AG. “You guys, After you get done with the objective, head to this location on your GPS.” A ringing sound came from the GPS in James’s pocket. He pulls it out and examines the location. “Here?” He asks. “Yes, there.” replies Morgan. “Clear out the whole area. You will be the only squad going in. No one else has clearance to enter, so no back-up if things get mucked up. It will be up to you to get this item.” The GPS rings again, James already had it out. Then He Inspects the object. To Him, it looks like a vial with something in it… “What's in the Vial?” James asks. “I would tell you if I could, but I can't.” She replies. “You don't have the clearance to be informed on this. And don't drop it… You wouldn't like to find out what's inside of it…” All of AG glare to each other, giving a confused face. “Ok, that's all. So, Dismissed.” She waves her hand dismissively. Squad AG then gets up from the seats, heading out.   
  
  
  
  
  
**_DOCUMENT UNAVAILABLE, PLEASE CONTACT INTEL TEAM FOR MORE INFO._ **


	4. Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have gotten intel from the scouts that there was more than the ‘Mission objective.’"

They then enter The Armory. All 32 soldiers were now in The Armory, gearing up for the Mission. Squad BG had already went out to the heli. Most of the squads went out as well. They all grab their weapons from their locker. Load it, and head out. They all made it to the heli, except EG. They were still getting ready for the mission. AG Had to sit at the front of the ramp, But can't without EG going first. A few minutes later they come rushing out. “Attention, The heli is leaving in 5. Any squads not ready and in will be left behind.” Said a Lady over the P.A, Which sounds like General Morgan. Finally, EG are strapped in, ready to go. Then AG followed in with EG. As the helicopter slowly rises, General Morgan had hopped on. “General? Wasn't that you on the P.A.?” Asks one of the soldiers in squad EG. General had kept quiet, strapping on her IBA Vest, with her kneepads, and her gun holster. “General, what are you doing?” Asked James. “Well, it seems that this mission might take a little longer. We have gotten intel from the scouts that there was more than the ‘Mission objective.’ So, I'm setting up an FOB for other purposes.” Replied the General. “Oh, ok…” Said James in response. James then had looked around at the soldier's, then he had faced down. He was very drowsy today, after a few minutes he had fallen asleep.

“Wake up, sleepy head!” Says Jay. “Wha-What?” Says James. “Oh, sorry…” “We’re almost there! Don't fall asleep, actually, i knew you should’ve got coffee! Well, i guess the coffee didn't work on Blake.” Says Jay, pointing to her. She was leaning on James, giving out a soft snore. James had put his arm around her, letting her sleep. “Ya’ know, you guys would be cute together.” Says Jay, giving James a smirk. James Looked at Jay, Laughing and shaking his head. “What, I'm serious!” Says Jay, Going from a smirk, to a smile, then a laugh. James then had looked out towards the exit. Resting his head softly on Blake’s.


End file.
